Descendants: Evil's end
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: I did write this before the second movie, some of the new characters are a big coincidence. This story takes place a year after Mal and the others arrived at the school, and Mal will now lead them to help with a crazy plan for the Isle.
1. Chapter 1: New students

One year has passed since Mall and her friends came to Auradon Prep, and right now everyone is back for a new year of school.

"Oh yeah, oh, oh yeah!" sang everyone at the top of the school steps.

"Here we are, a brand-new year, with brand new friends, and a brand-new story," sang Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay as they ran down the steps.

"Once upon a time, we were seen as young villains, doing what we were taught," sang the four as they separated.

"But now I don't need some rich prince to be happy," sang Evie as she took a seat next to Doug.

"Being with a team on this field, is way better a feeling than stealing," sang Jay as he and his team took the field.

"Once afraid of him, but now were the best of friends," sang Carlos as he played fetch with Dude.

"And I thought love was dumb, until I met you," sang Mal as she looked into Ben's eyes. Suddenly, the marching band came out from the castle.

"Now let's start this new year off right," sang everyone as they ran back up the steps. As the band finished, several large party poppers went off.

"That was awesome!" said Carlos as they moved to the road.

"Looks like the new students have arrived," said Ben as he noticed a limo drive up.

"Who did you choose from The Isle this time?" asked Evie.

"You'll see," said Ben as the limo stopped before them. When the door opened, three girls and one boy stepped out.

"You guys are the new students?!" asked Jay as he looked at their old friends with a stunned expression.

"I know, it surprised us too when we got the letters," said Captain Hood, the son of Captain Hook.

"Your school's pretty big, but my castle's bigger," said the Princess of Spades, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. The two of them are among the few who can still travel to their home worlds for a few days from The Isle.

"I just hope there's a pool, I really want to learn to swim," said Ray, Ursula's daughter.

"I think it was a mistake for me to come here," said Dasha, the daughter of Gaston, who had a nervous expression while crossing her arms.

"You have said that the whole way here," said Hood with anger in his voice.

"But after what my dad did, I can't see why I would be allowed here, near the king and queen," said Dasha.

"My parents saw how these four changed, and wanted to extend that to all of you, now if you all will follow me then I'll introduce you to them," said Ben with a kind smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The first step

A few minutes later, they were all meeting with Beast and Bell.

"I see that you all arrived safely," said Beast.

"I'd go anywhere to get off that island, even if I have to be nice to do it," said Hood with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Um, I was wandering if you have swimming classes here," said Ray.

"We do, and you have all already been enrolled into that class," said Beast as he pointed to a pool outside the window.

"I can't wait to learn to swim," said Ray with a cheerful voice.

"Ex, excuse me," said Dasha with a shy demeanor.

"You're Dasha, Gaston's daughter, right?" asked Bella.

"Yes, and I was just wanting to apologize for what he did to you two back in the day," said Dasha who was still being shy.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you are not your father, that's why you all are here, so you don't follow in their footsteps," said Beast as he placed his hands on Dasha's shoulders.

"Thank you, sir," said Dasha who was now smiling.

"Hey, how about we show you all around?" asked Evie.

"Sounds good," said Hood. Later that day, Mal and Ben were looking at a map of the world on one of the walls.

"I can't believe I was on that island up to last year," said Mal as she looked at the Isle of the Lost.

"I can't believe anyone could live on that island for as you all have, I mean look at what you all don't have," said Ben.

"I know, don't even get me started on the health problems," said Mal. Suddenly, something on the map had grabbed her attention.

"All of these other islands, do people live on them?" asked Mal as she pointed at five islands that were only a few miles from the Isle of the Lost.

"No, they're forbidden since they are so close to the Isle," said Ben

"I have an idea then," said Mal with a smile that worried Ben.


	3. Chapter 3: Mal's plan

The sun had started to set when Mal, Ben, and his parents had gathered in the throne room.

"You want to do what?!" asked Beast with an enraged voice.

"I want to extend the barrier on the Isle so that it covers these five islands," said Mal as she pointed to a picture of that area from a book.

"And I might be King, but this kind of thing has to go through you dad," said Ben.

"Why should I allow that, messing with the barrier is too dangerous," said Beast.

"Sir, you don't know how it is on the Isle, all of the health and living problems, even the worst villains in history don't have much on it," said Mal.

"You want to do this, so the people have better conditions?" asked Bell.

"Yes, if we give them more room, I'm sure it can help the people of the Isle, especially if they can use WIFI," said Mal.

"I'll allow it, but it will take a lot of magic to do this," said Beast.

"Don't worry, I already have that figured out," said Mal with another worrisome smile.

"I just have one question for you, when did you have the time to think of all of this?" asked Ben.

"I'm the daughter of Maleficent, scheming is in my blood," said Mal before she kissed his cheek and took off.

"I just don't get her sometimes," said Ben with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: The slected group

The next day, Mal met with Fairy Godmother, Jane, Evie, Jay, Ray, Spades, and three other students.

"And that's why we're all here," said Mal who just finished explaining the sudden meeting.

"You want us to help make the barrier on the Isle of the Lost bigger?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"That's right," said Mal.

"But I don't have magic," said Jane.

"Neither do I," said Jay.

"But Fairy Godmother and Jafar do, so you two should have some as well, you just don't realize it yet," said Mal.

"She has a point," said Ray.

"Here, try these beginner spells," said Fairy Godmother as she handed them each a piece of paper.

"Flower in poorest health, bloom a great light," said Jay as he pointed to a dead flower in the window. Suddenly, the flower came back to life with a bright yellow color.

"I really do have magic," said Jay.

"Alright, here I go," said Jane as she looked at a plain boring wall.

"Wall filled of space, grow a fire place," said Jane. The wall then morphed to where a large fire place had grown in the middle of it.

"Told you," said Mal with a smile.

"So, when do we do this?" asked Pathoon Pan, Peter and Jane's daughter.

"We all need practice first, so why don't we take a few days to train and see if we can do it training first," said Fairy Godmother.

"Alright, let's get started then," said Jay who was pumped. Mal then rolled out a map that took physical shape while lying on the table.

"I thought I would go ahead and enchant this map for the practice," said Mal.

"This is cool," said Ric, the son of Ariel and Prince Eric. Next to him was his sister who was a teacher at the school.

"It is kind of cool, isn't it?" asked Mal with a proud expression.


	5. Chapter 5: The hold back

A week had passed, and no matter how much they tried, Mal and the others could not get the barrier to move in practice.

"I can't believe the ten of us can't get it to move at all," said an exhausted Jay.

"The biggest problem is that it explodes every time," said Melody while drinking some water.

"Even I can't use my magic to move it and stabilize it at the same time," said Fairy Godmother.

"There has to be a way for us to do this, maybe we need more people," said Mal who seemed not to be exhausted. Suddenly, Fairy Godmother's wand started to move on a counter near it's owner.

"Mom, your wand is moving," said Jane.

"Mal, try getting my wand to fly to you," said Fairy Godmother.

"Alright," said Mal as she held out her right hand. The wand then flew over to her without having to say a word.

"Why did it come to me like that?" asked Mal while looking at the wand.

"Because it chose you, when the wand finds a new partner with stronger magic than its owner, as well as good intentions, it will choose them to be the next Fairy Godmother," said Fairy Godmother.

"But my magic is nowhere near yours," said Mal.

"It's probably hidden, sometimes magic can take a while or need a special reason to come fully out," said Melody.

"It's also up to you to decide what you want," said Fairy Godmother.

"I bet you would make a great Fairy Godmother," said Jane.

"But you're her daughter, this should be passed down to you," said Mal.

"Are you kidding, I'm just now learning how to use magic; besides, the next Fairy Godmother needs some wickedness in her blood," said Jane.

"Oh my, look at the time, how about we all take and end this for now, but I still want to talk with you, Mal," said Fairy Godmother as she noticed the setting sun.

"Sure thing," said Mal. After everyone else had left, Mal and Fairy Godmother were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"So, what you said about powers hiding, how do I find out how to bring that out?" asked Mal.

"In the forest near the creak you almost drowned in is a cave, if you go there you will find out what it is that is holding you back," said Fairy Godmother.

"I'll go there in the morning; but how did you know about that?" asked Mal with an embarrassed expression.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave

Bright an early the next morning, Mal and Ben went out to the cave that Fairy Godmother had told her about.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ben with a nervous expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Mal as she entered the cave. A few minutes later, she had reached a dead end.

"How is this supposed to help me, there's nothing here," said Mal as she looked around a flashlight.

"If it was help that you needed, you should have just said so," said a voice from the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked Mal with a worried voice.

"I am the Cheshire Cat, and I know all about you, the daughter of Maleficent turned girlfriend of the new King," said the voice as the pink and purple striped cat appeared in the light of the flashlight.

"Ok, I never saw that coming," said Mal.

"I also know why you're here, it's to try and get stronger, right?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"That's right, but I have no clue what I should do to get the strength I want," said Mal.

"Your full power is being restricted from not knowing your full lineage," said the Cheshire Cat as he jumped onto a small ledge.

"Wait, are you saying that my power is being restricted because I don't know who my father is?" asked Mal.

"Correct," said the Cheshire Cat.

"However, if you look into this magic pool, it will show you the truth," said the Cheshire Cat as he pointed to a small puddle of water on the ledge. When Mal looked into the water, it started to glow a bright blue as a shadowy figure formed.

"That's Hades!" said Mal as she fell backwards with a terrified expression.

"Correct, your father is the lord of the underworld," said the Cheshire Cat with a wicked smile.

"But he's not on the Isle, how could he be my father?" asked Mal.

"He's just like those of us from Wonderland, he's able to come and go as he please, just can't be outside the barrier while in this world," said the Cheshire Cat as he vanished.

"How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?" asked Mal.

"Use your magic, if it's easier to control then you know," said the Cheshire Cat as he reappeared across the cave, before vanishing again.

"If it doesn't, I'll be back," said Mal as she turned to leave. As she walked away, a few sparks of purple flames flew from her hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Our ways

As Mal and Ben were at the cave, the students were having a free day back at the school.

"This place is pretty nice," said Spade as she looked at a rose that was growing near the table she and the others were sitting at.

"I like it here more than I ever did on the Isle," said Ray.

"Yeah, especially since we don't have our parents telling us what to do," said Hood with a laid-back posture.

"For years we have learned, for years we have done, but now we can go our own ways," sang the four as the got up and headed in different directions.

"I don't have to do what you tell me to, I'm the captain of my own ship," sang Hood as he stood in front of the beach where he imagined his father standing before him.

"Mad at Triton for turning you down, at least I can make that up now," sang Ray as she stood further down. Her mom was out swimming in the water before her.

"A Queen of Hearts, don't you need one first; face it mom, you were just a pawn when Alice came to Wonderland," sang Spades as she stood in the woods looking at her mom.

"You thought you could get Bell's heart with your looks, but she loved Beast with all that hair, not even a tear dropped when you fell from the roof," sang Dasha as she looked into a mirror that reflected her father back to her.

"Face it you four, the way of evil has failed, so now we go our own ways," sang the four as they met back at the table.

"Hey, Mal's back!" said Carlos as he went running past them.


	8. Chapter 8: New power

After returning, Mal went directly to the practice room where two new magic users were waiting with the others.

"How did it go out there?" asked Evie.

"We'll see," said Mal as she grabbed the wand from a table.

"This is kind of exciting," said Aly, the daughter of Alice. She was wearing a large top hat with a playing card attached to it.

"Cool it Aly, we don't need you going crazy on us," said Gena, the daughter of Genie. Just like her father, she two was free from a lamp.

"I'll be fine," said Aly who had calmed down. The group then readied for the spell by gathering behind Mal as she held the wand out in front of her.

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Mal.

"Ready," said everyone else. They then placed their hands on the shoulders of the person in front of them while channeling magic through each other and into Mal.

"Barrier of light, barrier of protection, grow to my will," said Mal. To everyone's surprise, the barrier started moving toward the other islands.

"We're nearly there," said Ray.

"Come on," said Mal under her breath. As Mal spoke, her hair started to change back and forth from normal to purple flames.

"Whoa!" said everyone as they pulled away from her. Mal then fell to the ground without saying another word.

"Mal!" said Evie with a worried voice as she checked on her.

"Don't worry, it was just a shock to her system when all of her magic came rushing to her," said Fairy Godmother as she looked at the map which had the barrier surrounding all the other islands.

"Did she do that by herself?" asked Jane with a stunned expression.

"She did, her magic is stronger than any that I have ever seen," said Fairy Godmother as she looked at Mal.


	9. Chapter 9: Mal's truth

That night, Mal woke to find herself in the nurse's office.

"You look alright, you should be able to leave come morning," said Melody who was the school nurse.

"Thanks Melody," said Mal as Melody left her with Evie and the boys.

"I know it's not the time to ask, but what was it that was holding your magic back that much magic?" asked Jay.

"The fact that I didn't know who my father was," said Mal as she laid back on her pillows.

"I thought your mother made you with some spell," said Carlos as he eat a chocolate bar.

"Magic can't work on the isle, so how does that make any since?" asked Jay as he slapped Carlos in the back of the head.

"It was a joke!" said Carlos before tripping Jay and running from the room with Jay right behind him.

"So, who is your father?" asked Evie as she took a seat next to Mal on the bed.

"I just found out for sure, but it turns out that my father is Hades," said Mal with a worried expression.

"No way, that makes you the princess of the underworld," said Evie.

"I guess so, but you have to admit that this part is cool," said Mal as she sat up enough for her hair to ignite into flames without burning the pillow.

"Purple flames are defiantly your thing," said Evie, this made Mal laugh a little. Suddenly, the door came flying open as Ben ran in.

"Mal, are you alright?!" asked Ben before he noticed her hair.

"I, I can explain this," said Mal as the flames turned back to her normal hair.

"It has to do with the cave, right?" asked Ben without moving.

"Yeah, while I was in there I learnt that my father is Hades," said Mal with a nervous expression.

"Don't know why you're nervous, the flaming hair made you cuter," said Ben with a smile as he walked up to her bed.

"That, that can't be true," said Mal as she blushed, causing her hair it ignite into pink flames.

"Looks like you can't lie with those flames," said Evie with a slight laugh.

"Keep making fun of me and see what happens," said Mal as the flames turned to red, scaring Evie.


	10. Chapter 10: The big day

A couple of days after Mal collapsed, she and Ben were standing before the opening of a balcony that over looked the barrier.

"I'm more nervous for this than when we were in that carriage for your inauguration," said Mal as she stood next to Ben in a purple and green dress.

"Just remember that I'll be there the whole time," said Ben as he took her hand.

"It's time," said Fairy Godmother as she came up to them. The three then went out onto the balcony where a crowd was gathered under them.

"Today, the barrier on the Isle of the Lost will be increased so it will take the five forbidden islands so that the people there will have more room to live," said Ben.

"However, before we can precede with this, Mal still has a decision to make on wither she will accept my wand or not," said Fairy Godmother.

"My decision is to accept the wand and become the next Fairy Godmother, but not on my own, using the power of the wand I will grant others the same powers, so we may have an organization of Fairy Godmothers to protect and give everyone a happily ever after," said Mal. The whole crowed then erupted into cheers.

"And now that we have that out of the way, how about we move onto the main reason we are all here," said Mal before she took out the wand and used it on the barrier. It took only a few minutes for the barrier to move into place, and that night at the celebration.

"Hey Mal, you should have heard everyone when you were giving your speech," aid Jane as she approached with Carlos.

"I thought that would surprise everyone; by the way, I hope you don't mind me writing your name down as the first Fairy Godmother recruit," said Mal who was sitting with Ben.

"Actually, I don't mind," said Jane with a smile before she left while holding Carlos's hand.

"A lot sure has changed since you came here," said Ben as he put his right arm around Mal's shoulders.

"You're telling me," said Mal as the two kissed while her hair turned into pink flames.


	11. Epilogue

Several years later, the people of the Isle had spread to the five new islands and were even given WIFI. Mal opened her Fairy Godmother Organization, which is helping people all over the world. Mal and Ben also married and are expecting their first child. However, they are not the only ones to marry, Evie married Doug and Carlos married Jane, as for Jay, he seems to be spending a good amount of time with Lonnie these days.

The End


End file.
